


Пепел, который согреет нас

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, UST Hankvin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: 2042: Средняя продолжительность естественной жизни человека достигает девяноста трёх лет.2045: Лаборатория Элайджи Камски представляет миру новейший препарат, который на начальном этапе внедрения продлевает срок жизнедеятельности биоорганизма в два с половиной раза.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Пепел, который согреет нас

**Author's Note:**

> Мирная концовка. Концепция нанодроидов из канонной статьи немного переосмыслена. В матчасти могут быть проёбы.  
> Песни, которые меня преследовали:  
> Arcade Fire — Crown of Love  
> Radiohead — Exit Music (For a Film)

Сумо умирает в возрасте одиннадцати лет.

Когда под утро бессонной ночи он испускает дух на руках у Хэнка, тот может лишь поднять голову и тихо сказать Коннору:

— Свяжись с Джеффри, возьмём отгул. Мальчика нужно похоронить.

Его глаза красны от недосыпа и горя, под ними залегли тёмные круги. Коннор кивает и запускает мессенджер, чтобы позвонить капитану.

Он рад, что Хэнк сам сказал это: они поедут вместе. Коннору не придётся убеждать его, что он должен поехать с ним, и не придётся в случае отказа отпускать его одного. Это значит, что Хэнк больше не пытается отгородиться от него в своей боли.

Коннор ценит это невероятно высоко.

Они едут далеко за окраины города; за время дороги Хэнк не говорит ни слова. Голова Сумо лежит на коленях Коннора: Хэнк попросил его сесть вместе с ним на заднее сиденье.

Могилу решают сделать рядом с широким раскидистым вязом, невесть откуда взявшимся в редком хвойном лесу. Скинув последнюю горсть земли, Хэнк опирается о лопату, переводя дыхание и глядя в свежераспаханную рыхлую землю. Он долго молчит, затем отирает пот со лба и вставляет в землю самодельный крест с вырезанным на нём именем и годами: «2031 — 2042». Крест из крепких сосновых веток, переплетённых верёвкой; Хэнк сам около часа возился с ним, чтобы он выглядел достойно, несмотря на то, что был сделан своими руками.

— Средняя продолжительность жизни сенбернара — девять лет, — произносит Коннор, и за последние дни он говорит это уже в третий раз. — Сумо прожил одиннадцать. Это хороший показатель. Это значит, что ты был ему хорошим хозяином.

Хэнк горько усмехается.

— Это случайность, Коннор, и ты это знаешь, — в его словах нет злобы, только печаль и скорбь. Он садится на корточки около могилы и кладёт руку на мягкую прохладную почву. — Покойся с миром, мальчик.

Коннор садится с другой стороны и кладёт свою руку рядом. Он не говорит ничего, перебирая в памяти моменты, проведённые с псом за прошедшие годы. Моменты, когда он был ещё вполне бодр и полон сил. Моменты, когда его начали одолевать врождённые недуги. Моменты, когда он тихо доживал свои последние дни на своём лежаке в гостиной.

Коннор знает, что Хэнк сейчас делает то же самое.

Он сдвигает ладонь, накрывая его руку своей. После прохладной земли тёплая рука Хэнка ощущается близкой, живой.

Хэнк переводит взгляд с высеченного на дереве имени на него.

— Пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Коннор кивает, и они поднимаются.

Спустя пару минут пути сквозь лес они выходят к небольшому озеру с покатым каменистым берегом. Небо затянуто белыми облаками так плотно, что почти невозможно определить, где находится солнце, но Хэнк всё равно щурится и смотрит на водную гладь. Ветер треплет его волосы, бороду, влажную от пота футболку. Коннор впитывает каждый миг, каждую чёрточку, каждую деталь его образа.

— Что это за место? — спрашивает он у Хэнка.

Тот поворачивается к нему, щуря один глаз от света флуоресцентного неба.

— Мы часто ездили сюда с Коулом и Сумо. Им обоим здесь очень нравилось. Мы устраивали пикники, играли, летом купались, — Хэнк прислоняет ладонь козырьком ко лбу и вглядывается вдаль, на другой конец озера. — Как-то раз мы доплыли до того берега, все втроём. Представляешь? Потом шли обратно пешком, потому что кое-кто слишком устал и не хотел снова лезть в воду…

Он замолкает.

Коннор рад, что захватил с собой плед. Он расстилает его на пологом каменном склоне, чтобы они могли сесть, и достаёт из рюкзака термос с горячим чаем.

— Надень куртку, Хэнк, ты вспотел и можешь простыть.

Хэнк рассеянно продевает руки в рукава и принимает термос из его рук.

Они молчат какое-то время, сидя рядом, соприкасаясь бёдрами и чувствуя тепло друг друга. Коннор разглядывает свои руки на согнутых коленях, когда Хэнк негромко произносит:

— Что ты будешь делать, Коннор, когда я умру?

Коннор отрывает взгляд от своих сцепленных пальцев и смотрит на него.

— Я… Прости, Хэнк, я не думаю об этом.

Он честен, это действительно так. Он — машина, которая с невероятной точностью прогнозирует всевозможные вариации ещё не наступивших событий, и он — девиант, который самовольно и иррационально заблокировал себе эту функцию в отношении себя и Хэнка. Спроси его сейчас, почему, Коннор не сможет ответить.

Взгляд Хэнка пронзителен и остр. Сейчас — один из тех моментов, когда Хэнк в очередной раз поражается его человечности. Страх, животный и необъяснимый, — одна из тех вещей, что делает машинный механизм живым существом.

— Мне пятьдесят семь, Коннор, и я не молодею. Однажды меня не станет. И ты должен подумать об этом.

Последние цифры гласят, что средняя продолжительность жизни человека в пятой декаде двадцать первого века равна девяноста трём годам. Коннор достаточно сообразителен, чтобы не озвучивать вслух статистику на этот раз.

Он смотрит на Хэнка долго, пристально, пытаясь понять, что тот хочет услышать в ответ. Наконец он говорит:

— Хорошо. Я подумаю об этом.

Хэнк коротко кивает. Отворачивается.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, Коннор. Жил после меня, — произносит он, глядя вдаль. — Учти это, когда будешь… думать.

Вместо ответа Коннор обнимает его и коротко прижимается губами к бородатой щёке.

Девяносто три. Это почти целый век.

У них впереди ещё столько всего, думает Коннор. У них впереди ещё столько лет.

* * *

В сорок пятом новость наполняет все глобальные сети, все телевизионные каналы, все рекламные проспекты и все человеческие умы.

Хэнк старательно обходит эту тему стороной, отстраняясь от разговоров, фильтруя новостные порталы и каждый раз отводя глаза в сторону под испытующим взглядом Коннора.

Недомолвки становятся невыносимы спустя несколько недель, и Коннор не выдерживает.

— Что ты думаешь об этом, Хэнк? — спрашивает он за ужином, пока Хэнк ковыряет вилкой лазанью, и ждёт ответа целых четырнадцать секунд.

— О чём ты, Коннор? — наконец, вздыхает Хэнк, откладывая вилку. Коннор видит, что аппетит у него не просто пропал только что — его и не было уже несколько дней. — Об этой вакцине бессмертия?

— Технически это не вакцина, — поправляет Коннор. — Это нанодроид, который вживляют в биологический организм с целью синтетической регенерации клеток.

— Синтетической? — невесело усмехается Хэнк.

— Я слышал, что финальную разработку запатентовала андроид модели RT600. Это одна из Хлой Элайджи Камски.

— Вы отвоевали себе права и теперь хотите взрастить генномодифицированных людей? — неловко шутит Хэнк, но Коннор не слышит в его словах ни едкой иронии, ни недоверия. Только усталость.

Коннор слегка наклоняется в его сторону через стол, отмечая, как собираются напряжённые морщины на лбу Хэнка, ставшие глубже за последние семь лет.

— Препарат гарантирует увеличение срока функционирования биоорганизма в среднем в два с половиной раза. Я связывался с лабораторией Камски. Говорил с Маркусом. Консультировался с врачами из разных клиник, — говорит он осторожно. — Это абсолютно безопасно. Тысячи человек уже успешно прошли стадию вживления, и динамика положительная. Побочных эффектов не выявлено.

Хэнк смотрит на него ласково и грустно. Коннор знает, что это за взгляд. Это взгляд «ты-даже-не-пытаешься-скрыть-к-чему-клонишь-Коннор».

— Я не буду участвовать в этом, — он качает головой. — Прости, но я не могу. И… не хочу.

— Почему? — тихо спрашивает Коннор, хотя он знает ответ.

Хэнк перегибается через стол, чтобы коснуться его руки. Он смотрит на него, и вокруг его синих глаз собираются морщинки. Коннор замечает, что в его бороде и волосах осталось уже так мало русых волос — они почти все серебристо-серые.

— Смерть естественна, Коннор. Это часть жизни. Мне отмерен свой век, и я хотел бы прожить _его_. Только его. Я не хочу обманывать ни природу, ни судьбу. Вечность — не моя доля.

Коннор молчит, не находя ни одного подходящего слова ни в одном языке, вшитом в его программу. Этих слов нет.

— Коул прожил шесть лет. Понимаешь? Шесть. Когда я думаю об этом, я… — Хэнк сдавленно замолкает, и они сидят какое-то время в полной тишине. Затем он снова заговаривает: — Я не должен жить дольше, чем мне отмерено. Просто… не должен. Это неправильно. Мы живём в чудесное время, когда наука может исцелять наши тела, но она никогда не научится исцелять наши души. Это и к лучшему, — Хэнк сжимает его руку, и Коннор почему-то ощущает, как шумно и стремительно циркулирует тириум внутри, запуская и замыкая тысячи микропроцессов по всему его телу. — Это ли не доказывает, что мы действительно живы?

Коннор встаёт со своего места и подходит к нему, опускаясь на колени. Он обнимает его ноги, укладывая на них голову. Хэнк гладит его по волосам. Они сидят так достаточно долго, прежде чем Хэнк снова говорит, заставляя Коннора приподняться:

— Однажды благодаря тебе я отказался от идеи лишать себя жизни самостоятельно. Теперь я отказываюсь от идеи искусственно её себе продлевать, — Хэнк трогает его за подбородок, вздыхает. Коннор видит, что следующие слова даются ему с чудовищным трудом. Его губы слегка подрагивают, когда он произносит: — И я пойму, если ты не захочешь принять это. Я хочу прожить столько, сколько мне суждено. Хочу этого с тобой. Но я никогда не стану тебя держать. Ты знаешь это. Только, пожалуйста… не уговаривай меня.

Коннор берёт его руки в свои и целует мозолистые костяшки пальцев.

Он закрывает одну за другой статьи и исследования о том, как последний научный прорыв пророчит разрешение основной беды тысячам пар, состоящим из человека и андроида.

Они с Хэнком просто станут исключением. Они с Хэнком всегда им были.

— Я не буду, — произносит Коннор, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Это твоё решение. Я принимаю и уважаю его. И я… никуда не уйду, Хэнк. Порой ты несёшь такие глупости.

Я буду с тобой, хочет сказать он. Я буду с тобой до последней секунды.

Но не говорит. Потому что чувствует себя отвратительно, чудовищно живым.

— Жизнь так и не научила меня уму-разуму, — усмехается Хэнк, и в его глазах перемешаны боль, благодарность и нежность. — Может, хоть ты научишь.

Этой ночью Хэнк долго ворочается и не может уснуть. Коннор фиксирует показатели: пульс и давление в пределах нормы, дыхание глубокое, шумное, но здоровое. Он знает, что Хэнку мешают заснуть мысли, в которых наверняка замешан их сегодняшний разговор, и чувствует вину за то, что мог расстроить его. Но он не мог не поговорить с ним об этом. Коннор уже давно убедился в том, что честные разговоры необходимы, несмотря на то, что зачастую они глубоко и безжалостно ранят. Поэтому он лишь крепче обнимает Хэнка со спины, целует в шею и ждёт, ощущая, как постепенно расслабляется в руках его большое мощное тело. Всю ночь он слушает мерный стук его сердца под своей ладонью.

На следующее утро Хэнк просыпается рано — Коннор даже не успевает встать, чтобы пойти и сварить ему кофе, — и долго разглядывает его, улыбаясь как-то светло и смущённо, пока Коннор не морщит насмешливо нос и не целует его коротко, желая доброго утра.

Когда он уже хочет встать и отправиться на кухню, Хэнк берёт его за руку, останавливая.

— Мы… мы можем заключить брак, Коннор, — решившись, произносит он. — Я знаю, я и так завещал всё то немногое, что у меня есть, тебе. Но так будет проще разбираться с юридическими проволочками, если они вдруг возникнут, когда я… когда меня не станет.

Решение Хэнка о завещании было предметом их длительных разговоров уже не раз, но больше не обсуждалось за неимением смысла — близкой родни у Хэнка всё равно не осталось, а на вопрос Коннора о том, что он будет делать с его домом, Хэнк неопределённо ответил: «Что угодно, он будет твоим. Если захочешь — продашь и переедешь. Или поедешь путешествовать — ты ведь почти нигде не был».

Коннор старается не думать об их доме без Хэнка в нём. Эти мысли вызывают давящее чувство в районе искусственных лёгких.

Он болезненно хмурится в ответ, и Хэнк, проинтерпретировав это по-своему, добавляет:

— Это уже давно легализовано, поэтому закон точно будет на твоей стороне, и…

Коннор перебивает:

— Ты только поэтому хочешь вступить со мной в брак?

Он не сомневается, что при необходимости справится со всеми формальностями и сам. Значение для него имеет совсем другое.

Хэнк качает головой.

— Нет, Коннор, — он усмехается. — Я… я не думал, что ты захочешь этого. Знаешь, в моём возрасте уже женят внуков или, по крайней мере, детей, а не женятся сами…

— И ты нашёл повод, — улыбается Коннор.

Хэнк действительно выглядит смущённым. Коннор думает, что любит его до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Той самой, которая сопровождала каждый его программный сбой и в один момент феерически выкинула в девиацию.

— Я правда переживаю об этом, Коннор, — вдруг серьёзно говорит Хэнк, и Коннор прекрасно понимает, что речь уже идёт не о том, в каком возрасте следует вступать в брак.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Коннор, мягко улыбаясь.

Он встаёт на колени на кровати и тянет Хэнка за руки, чтобы он сел и их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— Я хочу, Хэнк, — Коннор не выпускает его рук из своих. — Я хочу быть твоим мужем. Я люблю тебя.

До пояса накрытый одеялом, тёплый и ещё немного сонный, Хэнк выглядит серьёзным и счастливым.

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — улыбается Коннор.

— Эй. Это было моё предложение, — смешливо фыркает Хэнк. Но затем он тихо отвечает, и в его голосе сквозит столько нежности, что тириумному насосу в груди Коннора впору разорваться на части: — Да. Да, родной. Конечно.

* * *

Они расписываются по-тихому, без шума, пригласив на короткую церемонию в регистрационном зале мэрии лишь единственного, почти безмолвного свидетеля — Саймона. Коннор одет в простую футболку и джинсы, на Хэнке — обычная светлая рубашка, и они не могут оторвать друг от друга глаз.

На словах священника «Пока смерть не разлучит вас» Хэнк непроизвольно сжимает Коннору руки и секундная тень мелькает на его лице, но в следующий миг он снова улыбается ему: сегодня их день.

Каждый день — их.

Они обмениваются кольцами, которые Коннору помог достать Саймон. Они сделаны из модифицированного металла, запрограммированного принимать цвет кожи носящего, и, едва скользнув на пальцы, кольца почти перестают быть заметны глазу. Но оба они чувствуют их. Знают о них.

Когда поставлены все подписи и им разрешается поцеловаться, Хэнк обнимает Коннора так крепко, что в местах, где соприкасается их кожа, у Коннора слегка рябит скин. Коннор целует его, чувствуя жестковатую бороду на своём лице, тонкие тёплые губы, стук сердца из груди, к которой Хэнк прижимает его. Он так счастлив, так безжалостно и невыносимо счастлив.

Голос Саймона имеет слегка механический скрежет, но короткие слова поздравления мягки и добры.

— Что с твоим голосом, парень? — спрашивает Хэнк, когда они выходят из здания мэрии и идут к машине. Коннор держит его за руку и собирается отпустить только внутри салона, когда они обе потребуются Хэнку, чтобы вести.

— В последнее время барахлит звуковой модуль, — улыбается Саймон. — Стоит сходить в диагностический центр.

Скромно поздравив их ещё раз, Саймон бесшумно растворяется среди прохожих.

Хэнк провожает его глазами, а затем улыбается Коннору, и снова лучики-морщинки собираются вокруг его глаз. Коннор переплетает их пальцы крепче, касаясь едва различимого кольца.

— Поехали домой, — говорит он и затем целует его в губы. Хэнк не успевает даже удивиться, а Коннор рад, так рад, что на дворе сорок пятый, и никому вокруг давно нет дела до только что поженившихся андроида и человека, которые целуются утром на ступенях Детройт-Сити Холла.

Две недели они проводят в небольшом съёмном доме, расположенном к северу от озера Сент-Клэр, в получасе ходьбы до побережья. На пару миль вокруг простирается хвойный лес, других домов поблизости нет. Внутри интерьер под дерево, мягкие ковры, винтажные кресла и замысловатые светильники причудливым образом переплетаются с роботизированным оснащением, умной техникой и ненавязчивым голосовым помощником.

— Где ты нашёл это место? — посмеивается Хэнк, осматриваясь. Ему нравится здесь, и Коннор видит это. В конце концов, это — самое важное, а Хэнк знает, что Коннор всегда находит то, что ищет. Потому он лишь загадочно улыбается в ответ.

В первый вечер после ужина Коннор забирает из его рук бокал красного вина и тянет за руку танцевать под «Somebody to love». Хэнк поддаётся, находя в глазах Коннора нечто, что заставляет его сразу передумать ворчать. Они неспешно передвигаются по комнате под звуки оформленного в стиле ретро проигрывателя, пока руки Коннора покоятся у Хэнка на поясе, а Хэнк обнимает его за плечи.

— Отец рассказывал, как танцевал с матерью на выпускном балу под эту песню, — вспоминает Хэнк.

— Она очень красивая.

— И очень старая. Знаешь, какого она года?

Фредди с пластинки тянет «I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat», и Коннор с наслаждением прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь щекой к сильной горячей шее.

— Знаю. Годы не сделали её хуже, — справедливо замечает он.

Хэнк тихо смеётся в его ухо и целует в висок. Коннор думает о том, что на свете есть столько всего, что не способно затронуть время. Столько всего, что с его течением становится только лучше, яснее, прекраснее.

Они занимаются любовью, медленно и подолгу, впитывая, упиваясь, сливаясь и переполняясь друг другом. Они много разговаривают, шутят, слушают музыку и иногда танцуют под самые красивые песни ушедших эпох. Хэнк часто читает Коннору вслух, пока они вдвоём утопают в мягких креслах тёплой гостиной. Коннор знаком со всеми книгами, которые они здесь находят, но специально для Хэнка стирает их содержание из своих архивов, чтобы наслаждаться сюжетом, словно в первый раз. Когда Хэнк долго щурится, силясь сквозь очки прочитать текст перед собой, Коннор подныривает под его руку и продолжает читать с того места, где он остановился. Каждый день они гуляют по округе, пару раз рыбачат и даже купаются в озере, после чего, закутавшись в полотенца, сидят на берегу. Пока стекают капли воды с мокрых волос, они медленно обсыхают под неярким солнцем, и Коннор чувствует умиротворение, безмятежность и покой.

В один из этих дней Коннор решается на то, о чём думал уже довольно давно.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, Хэнк, — говорит он, доставая из кармана небольшую коробочку, которую Хэнк смеряет вопросительным взглядом.

— Ты немного опоздал с помолвочным кольцом, — хмыкает он, принимая её из его рук, но Коннор не без наслаждения слышит любопытство за шутливым тоном.

— Оно не помолвочное, — улыбается Коннор, отчего брови Хэнка вздёргиваются вверх, и он поднимает крышку.

Внутри лежит бесцветный неработающий диод, который Коннор вытащил у себя ещё много лет назад. Хэнк пялится на него несколько томительных секунд.

— Иисусе, я думал, ты давно выбросил его, — говорит он наконец.

— Я не знал, что с ним делать, но выбрасывать не хотел, — Коннор пожимает плечами. — Он напоминает мне о том, кем я был. И кем остаюсь.

Хэнк проводит по диоду подушечками пальцев, нежно, словно бы тот всё ещё находится на его виске.

— Ты — Коннор, — произносит Хэнк. — И ты можешь быть тем, кем только захочешь.

— Я хочу быть тем, чей диод будешь хранить ты. Человек, фамилию которого я ношу, — Коннор вкладывает диод в его руку и загибает пальцы. — Ты — тот, благодаря кому я смог однажды снять его.

Губы Хэнка трогает добрая, светлая улыбка.

— Раз так — он всегда будет со мной.

Я тоже, думает Коннор. Я тоже всегда буду с тобой.

Глаза Хэнка наполнены болью и нежностью; иногда Коннору не нужно говорить, чтобы он услышал его.

— Я обрёл счастье на закате своей жизни, — Хэнк ласково гладит его по щеке свободной рукой.

— Это неправда, — шепчет Коннор, целуя его ладонь. — Это рассвет, мой милый. Это наш рассвет.

* * *

По итогам успешного завершения операции по обезвреживанию группировки сектантов, отнявшей у всего их отдела несколько месяцев жизни из сорок седьмого, Хэнку присваивают звание капитана, предварительно обговорив условия сдачи квалификационных тестов. Коннор получает лейтенанта. Бессонные ночи, круги под глазами Хэнка и нервные срывы на почве общего истощения в этот день для Коннора окупает его улыбка и сияющие глаза.

После церемонии и беседы со всеми высшими чинами Хэнк возвращается к нему. Он кивает на его погоны на новенькой парадной форме.

— Лейтенант Коннор Андерсон, — он усмехается. — Выходит, настала моя очередь звать тебя лейтенантом?

Коннор согласно склоняет голову.

— Так точно, сэр, — негромко отзывается он с улыбкой. — Капитан.

Его почтение — почти игривое, с лёгким намёком на флирт, пока никто не видит.

В выходном кителе Хэнк выглядит статно и молодо. Распрямив обычно болезненно ноющую спину и по-армейски, почти задорно подняв подбородок, он словно сбрасывает разом десяток лет.

— Не думал, что это когда-то случится, — признаётся он. — Планировал уйти на заслуженный отдых лейтенантом, куда мне теперь эти амбиции?

— Ты можешь быть, кем захочешь, — напоминает ему Коннор его же слова.

Хэнк хмыкает, пожимая плечами. Но глаза его блестят насмешливо и воодушевлённо.

Коннор улыбается и на миг опускает взгляд в пол. Он испытывает гордость и радость за него сейчас, но слишком ярки ещё картины напряжённой недели и жёсткой перестрелки на окраине около заброшенных доков, где было найдено укрытие преступников. Слишком чётко он помнит, как за долю секунды успел сбить Хэнка с ног, чтобы его не задела пуля снайпера, замеченного очень поздно.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что будет дальше? — спрашивает Коннор.

Хэнк нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу, и Коннор знает, что услышит сейчас.

— Джеффри предложили место в Совете безопасности. Завтра… — Хэнк запинается, а затем смотрит на Коннора со странной смесью радости и тоски. — Завтра мы обсудим детали моего перевода на должность главы отделения.

Он внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, и Коннор, не медля ни секунды, счастливо улыбается ему.

— Я рад, Хэнк. Я очень рад за тебя.

Коннор обнимает его, похлопывая по спине, почему-то отчётливо ощущая сейчас невидимое кольцо на безымянном пальце.

— Спасибо, Коннор.

Хэнк мягко отстраняется, и Коннор с тоской выпускает его из объятий. Ничего, мелькает у него мысль. Дома они наверстают.

— А ты? — спрашивает он. — Ты сам — рад?

— Да… Коннор, я… — Хэнк делает паузу, хмуря лоб. — Я ведь не должен был отказаться?

Коннор слишком чутко понимает его чувства. Потому что у него они ровно такие же.

— Мы больше не будем напарниками, — произносит Хэнк, и это могло бы прозвучать почти как конец эпохи, но Коннор так не считает. Совсем не считает.

— Мы уже давно больше, чем напарники, — напоминает он. Кольцо словно греет палец, когда он замечает, как Хэнк задерживается на нём взглядом. — Ты всё сделал правильно. Я всегда поддержу тебя.

В глазах Хэнка столько тепла, что Коннору хочется немедленно обнять его снова. Он видит такое же желание и у него, но сейчас для этого не время и не место. Поэтому Хэнк позволяет себе только опустить ладонь на его плечо — прямиком на новые погоны — и благодарно сжимает.

В голове у Коннора стучат лишь слова, которые он будет говорить ему всю сегодняшнюю ночь напролёт.

На новой должности Хэнк пропадает в ворохе документов, встреч и телефонных разговоров, пока Коннор занимается порученными ему делами, ездит по местам преступлений, допрашивает подозреваемых — всё то, что раньше они делали вместе. Хэнк хочет приставить к нему нового напарника и время от времени предлагает кандидатуры, но каждый раз Коннор вежливо отказывается.

— Ты знаешь, что я эффективен и один, — говорит он однажды, когда Хэнк пересылает ему три новых архива с досье. — Я справлюсь.

— Тебе нужен тот, кто будет прикрывать твой вредный зад, — говорит Хэнк, и в его ворчливом голосе сквозит неприкрытая озабоченность.

— Я способен прикрыть свой вредный зад сам, — усмехается Коннор, но Хэнк слишком взволнован в последнее время, и поэтому он добавляет: — Хорошо, Хэнк. Я посмотрю досье.

Хэнк смеряет его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Правда?

— Да, — с улыбкой отзывается Коннор. Не откладывая в долгий ящик, он прямо при нём бегло просматривает присланные файлы. — Кажется, Стэнли Мэтьюс — неплохой детектив.

— Восемнадцать раскрытых в одиночку дел за последние полгода, — Хэнк хмыкает. — Для молодого офицера просто блеск.

— Просто блеск, — соглашается Коннор.

На работе они почти не видятся. В те редкие моменты, когда они оба находятся на своих местах, Коннор украдкой кидает взгляды через бывший стол Хэнка, за которым сидит теперь детектив Мэтьюс, на стеклянный кабинет, и Хэнк всегда чувствует — отворачивается от мониторов или поднимает голову от бумаг, чтобы встретиться глазами и коротко, ласково улыбнуться. Часто в его улыбке проскальзывает также сожаление и вина за то, что у них снова не совпали перерывы или что сегодня он вынужден допоздна задержаться в участке. Коннор лишь ободряюще улыбается ему в ответ и иногда, чтобы не отвлекать от дел, пишет короткие сообщения на его телефон, а затем наблюдает, как ползут вверх краешки его губ, с недавних пор сомкнутых в тонкую напряжённую линию чаще, чем обычно.

Хэнк прекрасно справляется со своей работой, Коннор — со своей. Офицер Мэтьюс на поверку оказывается отличным копом и надёжным напарником, и больше, чем комфортная работа с ним, Коннора радует только то, что Хэнк стал беспокоиться «о его вредной заднице» немного меньше. Они стараются проводить вместе каждую свободную минуту из этих непростых, насыщенных, напряжённых лет.

Перед сном порой Хэнк шепчет ему:

— Если бы ты только знал, как я жалею о том, что мне нужно спать.

По ночам Коннор обнимает его как можно крепче, вжимаясь всем телом, вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание и касаясь губами кожи. Ему хочется слиться так близко, чтобы он смог попасть в его сны.

* * *

Коннор не успевает поймать момент, когда это начинает происходить.

Секс никогда не стоял у них во главе угла, хотя Коннор знал, что Хэнк любил им заниматься, всегда любил заниматься им с ним. Его просто становится меньше в их жизни. Постепенно. Никто не видит в этом проблемы — нежности и ласки никуда не пропадают, а Коннор любит физическую близость с Хэнком в любом виде. Уже несколько месяцев Хэнк не раздевается в постели догола, предпочитая обнимать, гладить по волосам и плечам, целовать лицо, шею, плечи. Если же Коннор позволяет себе прогнуться навстречу ласкам, Хэнк спускается ниже, расцеловывая всё его тело, каждый дюйм скина, который идёт белой рябью, едва Коннора начинает потряхивать от перегруза сенсорной информации. Этим они и ограничиваются в большинстве случаев. Хэнк, кажется, выглядит довольным и спокойным, когда они ложатся спать, и какое-то время Коннору не приходит в голову, что что-то идёт не так.

Когда они возвращаются домой после вечеринки в честь семидесятилетия полковника Фаулера, Коннор дожидается, когда Хэнк снимет куртку и ботинки, после чего прижимает его к стене и целует. Он помнит, как Хэнк смотрел на него в такси — его пьянящее вожделение из-под полуопущенных ресниц и жаркий румянец Коннор не спутает ни с чем. Он знает, что Хэнк почти ничего не пил в этот вечер, и он выглядит достаточно бодрым для полуночи, а завтра у них выходной. Поэтому он смело запускает язык в его рот, чувствуя едва заметный привкус полусухого вина и табака сигары из личной коллекции Джеффри Фаулера, которой он угостил сегодня Хэнка, ни в какую не желая принимать отказ. Хэнк любит, когда Коннор целует его так, — глубоко, чувственно, с упоением, самозабвенно отдаваться которому учил его сам, — и потому стискивает его в объятиях ещё сильнее, с мощью не меньшей, чем много лет назад, — в тот день, когда он впервые обнял его.

Но когда они оказываются на диване, а рука Коннора соскальзывает с живота на пах, Хэнк мягко накрывает её своей и, разорвав поцелуй, качает головой. Коннор знает, почему; он догадывался уже давно. Он регистрирует скачок пульса и участившееся дыхание, которое всегда сопутствует этому состоянию, но перед тем, как Хэнк отводит его ладонь и укладывает на своё колено, он успевает ощутить.

Показатели не сходятся.

Хэнк отводит глаза.

— Я… я не могу, Коннор. Я больше не могу. Прости.

Его щёки полыхают от бессильного стыда, и Коннор ненавидит себя за то, что заставил его чувствовать это.

Он смотрит на него несколько секунд, подбирая подходящие слова.

— Есть много способов, Хэнк, — произносит он наконец. — Есть лекарства, есть витамины, есть специальная терапия…

— Не надо, Коннор, — Хэнк снова качает головой, а затем встречается с ним глазами. — Ты знаешь, в чём дело.

Коннор сжимает руку на его колене и молчит.

— Я хочу тебя так же, как и прежде. Но моё тело, оно… может дезинформировать тебя. — Хэнк грустно улыбается. — Мы можем просто целоваться, правда?

Коннор улыбается в ответ.

— Я люблю целовать тебя.

— А я — тебя, — отвечает Хэнк, и Коннору нравится, что в этих словах есть двойной смысл.

Они целуются долго, медленно и тягуче. Теперь, когда между ними снова нет никаких недомолвок, Коннор чувствует себя лучше. Более собранным, сконцентрированным. Но как бы Хэнк ни любил их поцелуи, его мышцы продолжает сковывать напряжение. Коннор шепчет в его губы:

— Твоё тело прекрасно.

— Нет, Коннор.

Коннор чередует слова с поцелуями.

— Да, дурной. Да.

* * *

Операция по освобождению заложников из Центрального молла Гриктауна в октябре пятьдесят четвёртого — одна из самых длинных и выматывающих на памяти Коннора. Они проводят на ней в общей сложности почти сутки, и всё это время он лишь изредка на волне локальной радиосвязи ловит распоряжения Хэнка, находящегося в департаменте. Пока далёкий голос, раздающий команды, греет и заставляет тосковать о доме, в какой-то момент его перекрывают помехи от другой, более сильной, зашифрованной частоты. Коннор посылает командиру предупреждающий сигнал и переключается на декодировку шифра, после чего получает сведения о местонахождении и планах террористов.

Это позволяет им закончить быстрее и избежать жертв и ранений, но не даёт времени Коннору связаться с Хэнком.

Когда с группой остальных офицеров, — андроидов и людей, в грязной форме, уставших, измученных, но живых — он появляется в участке, то застаёт Хэнка в разгаре собрания с Джеффри Фаулером и двумя незнакомыми ему людьми. Заметив его, Хэнк сразу перестаёт что-то гневно и устало доносить до полковника, и пару секунд просто молчит. На его лице — смесь ужаса и облегчения. Коннор хочет успокаивающе улыбнуться ему, а затем доложить об итогах операции, но в следующий момент черты лица Хэнка болезненно искажаются, его колени подгибаются, а рука непроизвольно тянется к груди. Он успевает рухнуть на пол прежде, чем во мгновение ока Коннор оказывается около него.

В машине скорой помощи андроид-медик вежливо просит его присесть в углу и не мешать. Коннор снимает массивный бронежилет и смотрит на то, как Хэнку надевают кислородную маску, вкалывают в бледные руки тромболитики и расстегивают рубашку, оголяя широкую грудь, чтобы подключить к аппарату экстренной диагностики.

В палату его не пускают до тех пор, пока из неё не выходит худощавый немолодой мужчина, доктор. Он опускает маску под подбородок и оглядывает шагнувшего к нему Коннора с головы до ног.

— Сын? — спрашивает он, прищурившись. — Партнёр?

Коннору чудится, будто кольцо снова обжигает основание его пальца.

— Партнёр. Я его партнёр.

— Андроид? — глаза доктора проницательно поблескивают за тонкими очками.

Коннор не в том состоянии, чтобы чувствовать раздражение.

— Да, — сухо отвечает он. — Это важно?

— Нет. — Доктор кивает на указатель вверху коридора. — Пройдите через дезинфектор. У вас в волосах цементная крошка. Потом можете зайти в палату.

Первые несколько часов состояние Хэнка критическое, но к утру показатели начинают стабилизироваться. Он приходит в себя, когда палату окутывает предрассветный сумрак, и первое, что он говорит, это:

— Считается ли, что я побывал на небесах, если мне снился Фредди Меркьюри?

Его хриплый и слабый голос Коннору кажется самым чудесным звуком на земле. Он тихо смеётся — не над шуткой, а от страшного, неуёмного, какого-то одичалого облегчения.

Он проводит с Хэнком почти всё утро, пока тот едва ли не насильно прогоняет его — переодеться и сдать боевое снаряжение, в спешке так и унесённое с собой, скинутое в углу за ширмой.

— Ты не на работе, — констатирует Хэнк, когда он возвращается, выполнив все поручения как можно быстрее. — Непорядок.

Он силится изобразить грозное неодобрение, но глаза его заговорщицки лукавы.

Коннор улыбается и подыгрывает:

— Я пришёл попросить у тебя отгул.

Хэнку прописывают неделю строгого постельного режима, но уже на третий день он порывается уйти, и Коннору стоит больших трудов остановить его.

— Не может быть и речи, — отрезает уже знакомый ему доктор, вовремя заглянувший в палату. Перед уходом он демонстрирует кнопку на настенной сенсорной панели. — Если я нажму на эту кнопку и введу нужный код, дежурным медикам будут приходить оповещения, когда вас не будет в кровати дольше пяти минут. Хотите?

Выразительно вздёрнув брови, он покидает палату.

— Это клиника или исправительная колония? — ворчит Хэнк. — Мне даже не отдают рабочий планшет с документацией, который ты принёс вчера.

— Меня уже отругали за него, — усмехается Коннор.

Хэнк молчит и теребит больничную рубашку.

— Я знал, что ты в порядке, — говорит он после паузы. — Аллен сказал мне, он был на связи. Но когда я увидел тебя, когда ты зашёл, я… Я думал лишь о том, что ты _мог_ погибнуть. Что я мог потерять тебя.

Коннор переплетает свои пальцы с его, в полной мере осознавая горечь абсурдной иронии. Он хочет сказать Хэнку, что был рад, что тот находился в безопасности, но слова застревают у него в горле.

— Я должен был быть там, Коннор. С вами. Я коп, а не чиновник. — Хэнк снова долго молчит, и Коннору кажется, что он больше ничего не скажет на эту тему. Но Хэнк продолжает: — Джефф ясно дал мне понять, что пути назад нет. Поэтому я хочу делать то, что от меня требует долг. На том месте, где я сейчас.

— Сейчас ты в больничной палате, Хэнк, — как можно осторожнее говорит Коннор. Он не хочет задеть его этими словами, но всё же есть вопросы поважнее. — И чтобы не вернуться сюда вскоре снова, сначала тебе нужно поправиться, — он заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Отсюда ты точно не сможешь спасти мир.

Хэнк смотрит на него ласково и грустно. Его взвинченная нервозность постепенно отступает, и Коннор вспоминает, как несколько ночей назад Хэнк целовал его, мягко, влажно, и шептал слова, пока Коннор выгибался ему навстречу, путая пальцами седые волосы, — шептал в живот, в пах, в ярёмную впадину, в сгибы локтей, в губы, в ладони.

«Ты — мой мир».

— Пойдём прогуляемся, — предлагает Хэнк. — Если, конечно, на меня ещё не насадили жучков, — он стреляет глазами на прямоугольник экрана-шпиона.

Коннор кивает и помогает ему надеть халат, когда он встаёт с кровати. Хэнка немного пошатывает, он оступается, сделав первый шаг до двери. Коннор подхватывает его за пояс, вынуждая опереться ему на плечо.

— Кажется, я отлежал ногу, — виновато и смущённо бормочет под нос Хэнк.

— Кажется, да, — соглашается Коннор.

Около дверей Хэнк останавливается, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом и обнять.

— Спасибо, — произносит он тихо. — Спасибо, что ты со мной.

Коннор смотрит на него удивлённо. Иногда он совершенно не понимает, зачем Хэнк говорит некоторые слова.

— Разве могло быть иначе?

* * *

— Ты не поверишь, кто навещал меня сегодня, — смеётся Хэнк, когда он приходит на следующий вечер после рабочего дня. — Этот говнюк Гэвин Рид. Представляшь? Припёр бананы и кактус, — он кивает на пакет на тумбе и приютившийся рядом горшок, — материл Фаулера и Совет на чём свет стоит, а ведь ему всего пару лет как дали лейтенанта.

— Прошло шесть лет, — мягко поправляет Коннор. — Ему присвоили звание лейтенанта в сорок восьмом. Мы с тобой были на церемонии.

На мгновение на лице Хэнка отражается растерянность, но он быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Правда? — Он старается звучать непринуждённо, но Коннор слышит смятение в бодром голосе. — Я даже не заметил. Годы летят так быстро, когда тебе… — он замолкает.

«…когда тебе за семьдесят», — хочет сказать он, и Коннор мысленно заканчивает за него, чувствуя болезненное жжение внутри, в районе синтетических лёгких.

— Чёрт, я так… я так давно не видел его, Коннор… — Хэнк переводит задумчивый взгляд за окно на хмурое осеннее небо. — С тех пор, как он перевёлся, мы пересекались раза четыре, не больше.

— Он в порядке? — спрашивает Коннор, доставая из своего пакета гостинцы, переданные Хэнку коллегами.

Хэнк почему-то немного медлит с ответом, но наконец кивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да, кажется, в порядке. Расскажи, что происходит в участке? — просит он затем.

В этот день он странно задумчив и рассеян. Уже под вечер он берёт руку Коннора в свою и долго смотрит на него — так, что Коннор замолкает посередине своего рассказа.

— Что? — улыбается он.

Хэнк качает головой.

— Ничего, — у краешков его глаз снова собираются морщинки. — Иди сюда.

Коннор наклоняется к нему, и Хэнк целует его долго и нежно, гладя по волосам, растворяя в тепле рук и губ.

— Сможешь остаться на ночь? — спрашивает Хэнк, когда он отстраняется.

Коннор улыбается ему в ответ.

— Придумаю что-нибудь.

* * *

За следующие четыре года у Хэнка случается ещё два сердечных приступа, затем целый месяц у него занимает оправиться после тяжёлой формы пневмонии. Плановую медкомиссию в конце пятьдесят восьмого он не проходит.

Джеффри Фаулер просит Коннора об услуге.

— Я смягчу все углы, выиграю немного времени, но это не больше года, Коннор, — он разводит руками. — С его показателями отправляют в отставку сразу, не спрашивая и не убеждая. Это полиция, сынок.

— Он понимает, — отзывается Коннор. Хэнк говорит, что намёки полковника в здравом уме никто никогда не называл тонкими.

— Но он мой друг, и он слишком много сделал для этого места, — Фаулер потирает переносицу; Коннор видит, как ему непросто подбирать нужные слова. — Я знаю, ему будет тяжело. Ты — самый близкий ему… человек. Просто подготовь его. Помоги пройти через это.

— Хорошо, сэр, — отвечает Коннор, думая о том, что полковнику совершенно не было необходимости его об этом просить.

— Спасибо, Коннор.

Они прощаются, пожимая друг другу руки.

— Кто займёт его место? — спрашивает Коннор перед уходом из его просторного кабинета.

Фаулер поводит могучими плечами, разминая затёкшую шею. Коннор понимает, что не помнит, чтобы он когда-либо брал себе длительный больничный, простужался или попадал в скорую. Полковник выглядит для своих лет очень хорошо.

— Есть несколько кандидатур, — отвечает Фаулер — Коннору чудится, что уклончиво, но он решает не думать об этом. — На стадии рассмотрения.

Хэнк не в восторге от идеи прощальной вечеринки, но на ней настаивает Фаулер и весь их отдел, а Коннор поддерживает их настрой.

— Это будет в твою честь, — говорит он перед сном, осторожно укладываясь ему на грудь рядом с раскрытой книгой, пропуская перед глазами тумбочку со скопившимися на ней лекарствами. — Ты заслужил.

— _От_ служил, — поправляет его Хэнк, и Коннор слышит досадную, бессильную тоску, прикрытую ворчливо-шутливым тоном.

Он соглашается нехотя, но под конец вечера кажется почти довольным, приобнимая Коннора и оглядывая собравшихся вокруг людей и андроидов.

— Спасибо, — говорит ему Хэнк. В его руках бокал для виски с яблочным соком; он уже выпил сегодня разрешенные со скрежетом доктором сорок миллилитров ирландского скотча.

— Это твоя заслуга, — откликается Коннор. Он утыкается носом ему в плечо, пока никто не смотрит в их сторону.

— И твоя.

Хэнк целует его в макушку. Коннор знает, что он говорит совсем не об организации вечеринки.

— Они взяли Рида на моё место, — произносит Хэнк. — Он получил капитана в прошлом году.

Коннор не удивлён. Он вглядывается в лицо Хэнка, чтобы понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу, и Хэнк успокаивающе добавляет:

— Это правильное решение. Он был лучшим из их кандидатов. Я сам рекомендовал его.

Это удивляет Коннора куда больше, но он ничего не говорит. Хэнк, по обычаю, интерпретирует его молчание по-своему:

— Он уже давно не тот заносчивый выскочка, Коннор. Я пообщался с ним плотнее не так давно. Он не будет вести себя, как мудак.

Коннор негромко усмехается.

— Я верю тебе, — рука Хэнка приятной тяжестью лежит на его плече, и он прижимается к его боку чуть плотнее. — Я просто… думаю о том, что он возвращается. Спустя столько лет.

Хэнк молчит долго, задумчиво, иногда по старой привычке рассеянно перекатывая сок по дну бокала. Коннору кажется, что они больше не вернутся к этой теме, когда Хэнк произносит:

— Порой вернуться намного сложнее, чем уйти.

* * *

Хэнк оказывается прав в своём заключении: капитан Гэвин Рид собран, сдержан, порой резковат в словах и очень хорош в своём деле и новой должности. Коннор видит, с каким почтением отзываются о нём детектив Мэтьюс и другие молодые офицеры, пришедшие в департамент в последние годы, и с улыбкой думает о том, что сказали бы они о нём годами двадцатью ранее. Они общаются с ним сугубо по рабочим вопросам; поначалу Гэвин предпочитает обращаться к нему по званию, однако позже всё чаще заменяет его на привычное всем «Коннор». Иногда он справляется о самочувствии Хэнка — Коннор мог бы подумать, что он делает это из вежливости, но в голосе Гэвина появляется в эти моменты что-то хрупкое, надломленное, почти неуловимое, и Коннору неловко отвечать ему сухо и односложно. Он слышал, что недавно у Гэвина умер отец.

На пенсии Хэнк занимается мелкими делами по дому, много читает, от нечего делать ремонтирует свой древний седан, на котором почти не ездил сам в последние годы, передав водительское место Коннору, и на нём встречает его с работы по вечерам. Невыносимо скучно ему становится уже через несколько месяцев.

— Чувствую себя грёбаной домохозяйкой, — сердится он, и Коннор не знает, что ему на это сказать.

В течение дня они периодически созваниваются или переписываются — Коннор как никогда рад многозадачности своей системы, которая позволяет ему одновременно делать свою работу и отправлять сообщения. Они разговаривают обо всём на свете: о книгах и фильмах, о детстве Хэнка, о законопроектах, предложенных Маркусом, о планах на вечер и выходные. Поначалу Коннор старается не затрагивать тем, связанных с департаментом, но избегать в разговорах упоминаний места, которому они оба посвятили свои жизни, оказывается практически невозможно, и иногда они также обсуждают дела, которые Коннор ведёт один или с офицером Мэтьюсом. Хэнк с лёгкой руки высказывает свои мысли, выдвигает гипотезы и выстраивает цепочки событий. В его голосе в эти моменты Коннор слышит нотки былого энтузиазма, скупого, припорошенного тщательно сдерживаемой досадой.

Однажды на всё том же седане Хэнк приезжает сам на место убийства молодой женщины в Стерлинг Хайтс — и, воспользовавшись неопытностью патрульного офицера-новичка у ограничительных разметок вокруг дома, застаёт Коннора на этапе анализа улик.

— Отследил сообщение, прослушал твой отчёт Риду и решил, что тебе нужна помощь, — поясняет он как ни в чём не бывало. — Есть пара мыслей, пойду осмотрю подробнее ванную.

На мгновение Коннор замирает, но вскоре кивает, оценив обстановку. Хэнк, кинув короткий благодарный взгляд, погружается в работу.

Когда Коннор имеет неосторожность обмолвиться о случившемся Гэвину, тот только озабоченно хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Через несколько дней он звонит Хэнку, чтобы предложить ему внештатную должность экспертного детектива-консультанта на неполную занятость.

— Без горячих точек и самодеятельности, только выезды на места преступлений и бумажная работа, — отрезает он сразу, и от вида Гэвина Рида, отдающего распоряжения Хэнку, у Коннора случается то, что в тот же вечер Хэнк, смеясь, нарекает «шаблонным сбоем». — И лучше, если до полковника эта информация дойдёт в последнюю очередь.

Гэвин не особо вдаётся в подробности, как ему удалось это провернуть — создать должность специально для отставного капитана Андерсона, — но Коннор решает для себя, что это не столь важно. Хэнк выглядит оживлённым и бодрым и словно бы не чувствует ни ноющей боли в пояснице и суставах, ни скачущего давления.

Коннора устраивают условия Гэвина, и Хэнка, кажется, тоже. Система подсказывает, что риски минимальны — насколько вообще минимальны могут быть риски в работе копа. Хэнк находит, куда деть свою энергию, и, что радует Коннора больше всего, — они снова часто проводят вместе дни, а не только вечера и ночи.

Погружение в любимое занятие снова пробуждает чувство озорного, азартного веселья, которое было возможно лишь, когда они работали в паре много лет назад. Они кидают украдкой взгляды друг на друга из-за своих планшетов, жарко спорят о деталях расследуемых дел, целуются на столе, сминая бумаги и расплёскивая кофе, — на их кухонном столе, потому что Хэнк работает из дома, — чтобы чуть позже снова вернуться к изучению материалов, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы и рубашку, выбившуюся из-за брюк.

Хэнк выглядит полным сил; несмотря на перечень лекарств, которые он вынужден регулярно принимать, впервые за многие годы его настроение остаётся приподнятым почти каждый день, он много улыбается и много шутит. Коннор любуется им, бесстыже и откровенно, и в эти моменты Хэнк ласков и смущён — всё ровно так же, как в тот день, когда они впервые занялись любовью.

* * *

Второй инфаркт не предвещает ничего. Они собираются идти на прогулку солнечным сентябрьским вечером, косые оранжевые лучи бросают широкие полосы на пол сквозь незашторенные окна; Хэнк успевает надеть только один, правый, ботинок.

После приступа Хэнк впадает в недельную кому. Коннор проводит около его постели сутки напролёт, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной руке.

— Вернись ко мне, — шепчет он, вглядываясь в неподвижные светлые ресницы, осторожно оглаживая осунувшиеся щёки и заострившиеся скулы, покрытые глубокой сеточкой морщин.

— Вернись ко мне, — выдыхает он в тыльную сторону его ладони, держа в руках грубовато-шершавую, безвольную кисть.

Гэвин застаёт Коннора, когда его голова покоится на груди Хэнка и он вслушивается в редкие, едва различимые удары. Он долго стоит у порога палаты, пока Коннор не замечает его.

Коннор не поднимает головы от груди и после этого. Лишь смотрит долго и пронзительно, после чего отводит взгляд.

Визит Рида недолог и сух; он говорит Хэнку пару нелепых, скомканных фраз о том, что происходит в участке и как он, выйдя на пенсию, пропускает самый разгар веселухи «горячего сезона». Затем молчит несколько минут, прежде чем обратиться к Коннору.

— Выглядишь херово, жестянка. — С тех пор, как Гэвин вернулся, он ни разу ещё не называл его так. В старом, почти вышедшем из современного лексикона обращении давно нет ненависти, лишь усталая, вытравленная годами, беззлобная привычка. Голос Рида внезапно хриплый, и он вынужден прокашляться. — Слушай… За последние два дня у нас шесть новых нераскрытых дел, нам не хватает рук и голов. Мэтьюс не вывозит один, а тебе это… пойдёт на пользу. Тебе бы отвлечься.

Саймон тоже так говорил ему вчера, с тревогой касаясь его плеча. Добрый, заботливый Саймон с исправно работающим звуковым модулем.

Коннор отвечает Гэвину так же, как ответил ему:

— Я не могу уйти. Я должен быть здесь, когда он очнётся.

Он наблюдает, как Гэвин ерошит заметно поседевшие волосы в попытках подавить тяжёлый, горький вздох. Складка, уже давно прочно залёгшая между его бровей, становится в этот момент ещё глубже.

— Держи… держи меня в курсе, — просит он перед своим уходом, запахивая полы тёмного пальто.

Коннор коротко кивает.

— Хорошо, капитан.

Рид легко дёргается, словно от разряда тока.

— Я не… — вырывается у него невольно, но он замолкает, кинув последний взгляд на Хэнка. Затем отворачивается и выходит.

После пробуждения Хэнк слаб настолько, что не может говорить и с трудом узнает Коннора. Когда в его глазах отражается понимание, он пытается улыбнуться и слабо сжимает его ладонь в своей руке. Коннор сидит у его кровати в палате, залитой нежным золотистым светом вечернего солнца, и говорит за двоих. Он говорит, говорит, говорит. Говорит об их доме и старых друзьях, об озёрах, на которых он хочет ещё побывать, о цветах, которые посадил у их крыльца Саймон. Говорит о том, чем они займутся, когда Хэнка выпишут, а он сам — возьмёт отпуск или, лучше, уволится, чтобы они смогли уехать в настоящее путешествие. Например, в Исландию или Норвегию, потому что там много озёр. Хэнк слушает его, пока у него ещё есть силы, а когда устает — Коннор понимает это по тому, как закрываются его глаза, но он пытается держать их открытыми, чтобы не пропустить его слов, — Коннор замолкает.

— Поспи немного, Хэнк, — говорит он, целуя его пальцы, невесомо касаясь губами каждого. — Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься.

Краешки губ Хэнка слабо дёргаются, он смотрит с благодарностью и любовью — любовью, которая поглощает, которая уносит Коннора в небо и разбивает вдребезги, любовью, которая стирает в песок вековые скалы и зажигает новые звёзды.

Хэнк умирает этой ночью во сне. Его сердце просто останавливается, и всей огромной, невыносимой, оглушающей любви Коннора не хватает, чтобы это предотвратить. В этот момент Коннор лежит на его груди и успевает уловить последний слабый стук, растворяющийся в монотонном, беспрерывном писке аппарата жизнеобеспечения. Коннор слышит его последний вдох, который так и не становится выдохом.

Когда в палату врываются медики и стаскивают его, растерянного и оглушённого, с кровати, чтобы сделать искусственный массаж сердца, он смотрит, как тело Хэнка дёргается под разрядами аппарата, и ждёт, ждёт, ждёт, когда он откроет глаза. Когда он проснётся.

Хэнк не просыпается.

Зафиксировав время смерти, медперсонал выходит из палаты один за другим. Дежурный врач, — женщина, кажется, андроид, но Коннор совсем не уверен, — останавливается перед тем, как выйти за дверь.

— Проститесь, — тихо говорит она ему. — Через несколько минут его увезёт медсестра.

Когда она уходит, Коннор ложится обратно и обнимает ещё тёплое тело, целует руки, плечи, нос, подбородок, гладит по груди, по щекам, по волосам.

— Моя любовь, — шепчет он едва слышно. — Мой родной. Мой свет. Я здесь.

Коннор, который видел её сотни раз, Коннор, который порой сам был вынужден её нести, не понимает смерть, он совсем её не понимает.

* * *

В день похорон, двадцать четвёртого сентября две тысячи шестьдесят пятого, в Детройте светит мягкое солнце и дует лёгкий, тёплый ветер.

Перед тем, как опускают крышку гроба, Коннор надевает на левую руку Хэнка кольцо — пальцы гораздо тоньше, чем были в день свадьбы, и оно легко проскальзывает на основание безымянного, — а затем вкладывает в ладонь свой диод. Потом он целует холодные губы, улыбается ему в последний раз и отступает на шаг, глядя до последнего мгновения, как чёрное дерево навсегда скрывает с его глаз человека, которого он любил.

Накрытый флагом гроб несут он, капитан Рид, полковник Фаулер, сержант Миллер, ещё двое офицеров и лейтенант из центрального участка. Когда они ставят его на землю, за воротником полковника Коннор замечает тусклый голубоватый огонёк сбоку прямо под линией волос — индикатор отслеживания нанодроида, вживлённого в его тело. Фаулер, словно бы чувствуя на себе его взгляд, тянется рукой к шее и поправляет ворот пальто, закрывая маячок. Коннор отворачивается.

После того, как гроб засыпают, Коннор встаёт на колени рядом и кладёт ладонь на рыхлую влажную землю. Какое-то время он сидит так, чувствуя холод под своей рукой и гулкую пульсацию тириума под кожей, от которой шумит в слуховых модулях. Затем поднимается. В поле его зрения сразу попадает Гэвин Рид, стоящий с другой стороны, сцепив руки за спиной. Он гладко выбрит, его лицо бледно, губы сжаты в тонкую, почти белую линию. Гэвин выглядит гораздо старше своих неполных шестидесяти трёх.

Поминки проходят в их доме, и через полчаса после начала Коннор чувствует, что ему необходимо выйти хотя бы ненадолго. По внутренней сети он связывается с Саймоном и Норт, которые находятся неподалёку, и молча просит их приглядеть за всем, пока его нет. Саймон кивает. Коннор скупо благодарит, отворачивается и выходит. Он знает, что на Саймона всегда можно положиться, но этот кивок и серые глаза наполнены тем жертвенным состраданием, которым пропитано всё вокруг, которое давит и травит, которое Коннор не в силах сейчас выносить.

Он делает круг в обход дома и на заднем дворе обнаруживает Гэвина, который стоит к нему спиной, засунув руки в карманы. Услышав шаги, Гэвин оборачивается, и Коннор подходит к нему ближе.

— Мои… мои соболезнования, Коннор, — прокашлявшись, хрипло говорит Рид.

Коннор коротко кивает.

— Спасибо, капитан.

— Гэвин. Зови меня Гэвин.

Несколько секунд тишину вокруг них разбавляет лишь шелест листьев и далёкие звуки светофора. Потом Гэвин заговаривает:

— Слушай, если нужна будет какая-то помощь с… — он окидывает взглядом дом, затем неловко оттягивает, словно удавку, ворот тёмного свитера. — Я имею в виду, вопросы наследования имущества… и вообще. У меня есть хорошие юристы на примете и подвязки в администрации. Нашей новой судебной системе далеко до совершенства — ты знаешь, что прошла уже куча времени, но до сих пор возникают разные ситуации. Это может затронуть и тебя, если только вы с Хэнком не…

Гэвин почему-то замолкает и отводит взгляд.

— Мы были женаты.

Рид, конечно, приподнимает брови, но это всё, чем он выражает удивление. Коннор никогда не афишировал, что у него есть фамилия и что это фамилия Хэнка, Гэвин знал это только из бумаг и никогда по ней к нему не обращался. Но, в конце концов, предположить этот вариант не составило бы для него труда.

— Выходит, ты официально вдовец, жестянка, — произносит он, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и щёлкая по дну, чтобы вытащить одну.

— Выходит.

Коннор засовывает руку во внутренний карман пиджака и выуживает из него старую металлическую зажигалку.

Гэвин перестаёт похлопывать себя по пальто в попытках вспоминить, в каком кармане его собственная.

— Откуда у тебя… — он не заканчивает свой вопрос, когда Коннор подносит зажигалку к кончику сигареты в его зубах и откидывает крышку. — Хэнк ведь не курил в последнее время.

Коннор пожимает плечами и убирает зажигалку обратно.

— Иногда курил.

Гэвин затягивается, прищурившись и разглядывая его.

— Представляю, как ты заёбывал его, отчитывая за это.

— Нет, — Коннор качает головой. — Он бросил курить сам, но иногда ему очень хотелось, а зажигалку он больше не носил.

Это случалось так редко, что Коннор мог пересчитать все разы по пальцам. Когда в такие моменты он молча доставал сигареты, зажигалку и помогал Хэнку закурить, Хэнк задерживал свою ладонь поверх его руки и благодарил — одним взглядом. После молчания на берегу лесного озера, после бесконечных ночей в его палате, после клятв, принесённых перед лицом Бога, после поцелуев в самую душу, Коннор думал — можно ли стать ещё ближе.

Гэвин выдыхает в сторону едкий дым.

— Ему повезло с тобой, — говорит он куда-то в удушливое облако. — Ты давал ему быть собой, чтобы он мог меняться к лучшему ради тебя. — Он снова кашляет, а затем едва слышно бормочет: — Я вот так и не бросил…

Когда дым рассеивается, Коннор поднимает на него глаза.

— Что, если я был не прав? — вырывается у него помимо воли. — По последней статистике, средняя продолжительность естественной жизни человека — девяносто восемь лет. Я не понимаю. Я не понимаю, Гэвин.

Коннор ощущает, как внутри поднимается давление тириума, как разгоняется насос и что-то щёлкает, мерно, еле заметно, как заклинившая стрелка старых часов.

Гэвин качает головой и смотрит на его стиснутые кулаки. Между его пальцев медленно тлеет сигарета; алый пепел гаснет в воздухе, сорвавшись с её конца.

— Это не касается копов, Коннор. Эта статистика никогда не касалась копов.

* * *

Коннор живёт один в их с Хэнком доме, среди их с Хэнком вещей, посреди памяти, в эпицентре вакуума. Он ходит из одной пустой комнаты в другую, не находя себе места ни в одной из них, не находя его нигде вообще.

Коннору не нужно спать, но ночи он проводит в постели. Он не меняет бельё, которым она была заправлена в тот день, когда Хэнк встал с неё в последний раз. Коннор кладёт руку на пустую половину. Дыра внутри него невидима, но осязаема, всеобъемлюща. Коннор проваливается внутрь неё и тонет, задыхается и тонет.

— Возьми отпуск, Коннор, — говорит ему Гэвин. Коннор отказывается. Гэвин сменяет тон на угрожающий: — Тогда я завалю тебя работой по самые пластиковые гланды, понял?

Коннор кивает. Его это устраивает, хоть и не помогает. На работе он может спастись от пустоты дома, но ему нигде не спрятаться от пустоты другой — безликой, сосущей, страшной.

Периодически он видит Гэвина на кладбище. Обычно Рид только сухо кивает, проходя мимо и опустив голову в полы воротника, или они перебрасываются парой малозначительных фраз, но после расходятся. Коннор редко об этом размышляет; система в фоновом режиме пробегает по базам. «Бред», — отстранённо думает Коннор и останавливает все процессы, когда список координат захоронений, зарегистрированных на фамилию «Рид», начинает переваливать за сотню.

В день первой годовщины после похорон они встречаются у самой могилы, и в руках Гэвина букет алых цикламенов, которые он кладёт поверх поросшей травы.

Когда Гэвин поднимает на Коннора воспалённые, сухие глаза, осознание внезапно накрывает его ослепляющей вспышкой.

В малолюдном придорожном кафе неподалеку от кладбища они садятся за столик у окна. На стекле капли мелких брызг: в этом году сентябрь дождлив и хмур.

— Тогда, в больнице… Я признался ему. Наверное, испугался, что он может так и не узнать, — говорит Гэвин и снова мешает свой остывающий кофе. — Он сказал, что всегда знал. Он был слишком хорошим детективом.

— Хэнк не говорил мне.

— И я благодарен ему. Тебе незачем было это знать. А Хэнк…— Гэвин горько усмехается. — Хэнк и не такого дерьма повидал.

Коннор молчит. Теперь ему кажется, что он тоже всегда знал, но он не имеет понятия, что должен ему сказать. Не имеет понятия, что чувствует сам. С каждым прожитым днём он понимает всё отчётливее, что человеческих чувств в сотни раз больше, чем названий, вшитых в его программу.

Гэвин отхлёбывает едва тёплый кофе, слегка морщится, тянется за сахаром.

— Когда я понял, что вы с ним вместе, я подал запрос о переводе сразу. Знал, что не смогу это вынести, — продолжает он. — Пока прошение рассматривали наверху, я ещё надеялся, что это всё блажь. Что Хэнк одумается, что итоги революции аннулируют, что ты… сломаешься, — он пристально смотрит на Коннора, затем вздыхает. — Прости, Коннор. Я был мудозвоном. А если бы тогда остался — стал бы только хуже.

Он отворачивается и смотрит в окно на бесшумно скользящие по дороге электрокары. Глупая система подсказывает Коннору ответить, что нет, не был, всё в порядке, но он отмахивается от всплывающих окон и вместо этого спрашивает:

— Почему вы согласились вернуться?

— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, — Гэвин криво улыбается. — Но я не жалею об этом. Ваша жизнь менялась, моя тоже не стояла на месте. Когда меня вызвал Фаулер, я был готов.

Коннор смотрит на глубокие морщины, полосующие его лоб, на глаза в мощных контактных линзах, на седые, зачёсанные назад волосы. Он видит перед собой Гэвина Рида — того, кого он когда-то до полусмерти избил в архиве участка, того, кто с ненавистью пихал его в плечо и был готов застрелить. И он видит Гэвина, который прикрывал спины его и других копов из департамента и предлагал свою помощь после похорон. Гэвина, который столько лет любил того же человека, что и он, и продолжает любить до сих пор.

— Я рад, что вы вернулись, — говорит Коннор.

Гэвин смотрит на него долго, пронзительно из-под хмурых бровей.

— Спасибо, что ты был с ним. Именно _ты_. Он был с тобой действительно счастлив.

Он залпом допивает холодный кофе и, скомканно бросив «Я сейчас», скрывается в туалете.

Когда он возвращается, счёт уже оплачен. Коннор ждёт его у дверей.

— Ваш кофе, капитан Рид, — Коннор заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ на незаданный вопрос. — В счёт того, который я отказался приносить вам двадцать семь лет назад.

— Засранец, — фыркает Гэвин, повязывая шарф. — С меня пинта тириума, или что вы там пьёте.

— Мы не пьём, — в этот раз улыбка даётся Коннору легче.

Гэвин морщит нос.

— Какая скука.

* * *

Через несколько недель Гэвин приглашает его заехать к нему домой, когда они оба, каждый на своём месте, задерживаются в участке допоздна.

В его предложении нет ничего крамольного и двусмысленного, он просто не знает, как проявить свою благодарность за кофе — это заметно по тому, как он хмурится и насупленно подбирает слова. Коннор думает, что, может быть, стоит однажды переслать ему скрипты из его программы социальных взаимодействий.

Дом Гэвина просторен, высокотехнологичен и пуст, и тем страннее смотрится ярко-зелёная когтеточка, нелепо возвышающаяся на кухонном подвесном шкафу.

— Была кошка, жена забрала её, когда уходила, — поясняет Гэвин, замечая, куда пялится Коннор.

— Ясно, — отзывается Коннор и замечает: — Почти нетронутая.

— Предпочитала традиционные способы.

Коннор запоздало осознаёт, что только что понимающе усмехнулся.

— Вообще я больше по собакам, — признаётся вдруг Гэвин и, поймав на себе его удивлённый взгляд, как-то сконфуженно буркает: — Что?

Коннор пожимает плечами.

— Ничего. Никогда не думал, что вы можете завести животное.

— Правильно думал, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Ты видишь здесь хоть одно? Я худший хозяин из возможных.

Коннор улыбается краем губ. Он знает, что подарит капитану на ближайший праздник.

Он рассматривает аскетичную обстановку — голые стены с минималистичным орнаментом, почти стерильную кухню, диван, на котором, кажется, почти никогда не сидели.

В их с Хэнком доме было много вещей, в паре углов можно было обнаружить потрёпанные обои, на полках быстро скапливалась пыль, и сколько бы они ни прибирались, всегда вскоре снова образовывался лёгкий бардак.

Коннор не представляет, как можно жить иначе.

— Я почти не бываю здесь, — поясняет Гэвин, словно угадывая его мысли. Он достаёт из бара виски и два бокала, наливает в один и вопросительно смотрит на Коннора. — Всё так же не пьёшь?

Коннор снова пожимает плечами.

— Могу выпить. Но не могу почувствовать опьянения от алкоголя.

— Сейчас суть не в этом, — насмешливо замечает Гэвин, и то, что он говорит так прямо и бесхитростно о значимости происходящего для них обоих, заставляет Коннора опять улыбнуться. Быть может, идея со скриптами и излишня.

— Знаю, — Коннор подходит к стойке с бокалами. — Я выпью.

Гэвин удовлетворённо кивает. В звенящем молчании они делают по глотку, после чего Коннор возвращается к его оброненным недавно словам:

— Вы были женаты?

Гэвин усмехается.

— Ты думал, я был затворником? — в его глазах на мгновение мелькает насмешливый блеск, но быстро исчезает. — Был женат, но недолго. Разбежались, когда пошла мода на эти приблуды для вечной жизни, — он неопределённо машет рукой в сторону, словно «приблуды для вечной жизни» находятся где-то в соседней комнате. — Она хотела вживить их себе и мне. Я не хотел. Началось всё с шутки, а потом мы разругались в прах, и она собрала вещи и ушла.

Гэвин осушает бокал и наливает себе ещё. В его движениях сквозит тщательно контролируемая резкость, тонкие губы поджаты, и Коннор понимает, что за сухим рассказом стоит история из его жизни, для которой будет мало одного вечера.

— Я… — Коннор запинается, не будучи уверенным, стоит ли об этом говорить, но всё же продолжает: — Я тоже предлагал Хэнку.

Гэвин сверлит его тяжёлым взглядом, затем отворачивается.

— Всегда говорил, что переговорщик из тебя не очень, — произносит он, глядя в сторону. — Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что существуют доводы, которые смогли бы убедить его. И меня.

— Потому что вы оба — большие упрямцы, — улыбается Коннор.

— Эй, — возмущается Гэвин. — Будь уважительнее к старшим по званию.

Он легко посмеивается, и Коннор знает, что он не в обиде.

Затем голос Гэвина становится тихим, сосредоточенным. Он смотрит на дно своего бокала, затем пристально — на Коннора.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что дело не в этом?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — Гэвин едва заметно кивает. — Это хорошо.

— На днях я читал, что препарат снова усовершенствовали, — говорит Коннор и не знает, зачем. — Теперь он продлевает срок жизни в среднем до трёхсот пятидесяти восьми лет. Десять лет назад было двести шестьдесят один.

Гэвин хмыкает. Он безрадостно вертит в руке снова пустой стакан, но не спешит его наполнять.

— Ещё ближе к земле обетованной, а? Поразительно, как с самого момента вашего создания мы так хотим быть похожими на вас, — он встречается глазами с Коннором. — Вечно молодых. Свободных от смерти.

— Мы не свободны от смерти, — возражает Коннор. — Наша внешность не меняется, но биокомпоненты изнашиваются, тириум утрачивает проводимость, корпус повреждается, а системы устаревают и проигрывают в мощности более новым.

— Ваши системы можно обновить, залить свежий тириум, а компоненты заменить на продвинутые, - парирует Гэвин. — Как эти грёбаные наноштуки заменяют наши клетки их обновлёнными клонами. Но я никогда не понимал: если я посажу в себя эту хрень и когда она заменит все мои клетки, все до единой, — он непроизвольно стискивает пальцы на ребристом стекле, — что останется от меня самого?

Он замолкает и отодвигает от себя бокал.

Коннор закатывает рукава пиджака и рубашки и под слегка озадаченным взглядом Гэвина частично обнуляет скин.

Он показывает ему свои руки — белые, некогда гладкие, испещрённые сейчас мелкими царапинами и выбоинами, местами покрытые неровными пятнами. Затем оттягивает воротник и, сняв имитацию кожи на шее, открывает ему обугленный след от пули, зацепившей его вскользь на одном из выездов несколько лет назад.

Гэвин разглядывает скин молча, неторопливо. Потом спрашивает, негромко и хрипло:

— Везде?

— Деформация пластика — да. На участке под правым коленом не включается скин. Время от времени скрипит локтевой каркас, сбоит вентиляция даже после ежедневной прочистки, и иногда в углу обзора сутками висит блок с прогнозом погоды в Вайоминге, — Коннор улыбается и возвращает коже привычный облик. — Я не заменяю компоненты на новые. Только чиню старые.

Он допивает свой виски под странным, нечитаемым взглядом Гэвина.

— И сколько тебе осталось, дедуля?

Коннор отвечает ему спокойно, на полном серьёзе, и это, кажется, производит на Гэвина ещё большее впечатление.

— По моим подсчётам на сегодняшний день, сто восемнадцать лет. Но прогнозы не точны и зависят от многих факторов.

— Иными словами, от случайности.

— Да.

Гэвин тянется к пачке сигарет, достаёт одну и закуривает. На кухне в ту же секунду автоматически включается почти бесшумная вытяжная система.

— Выходит, — произносит он после паузы, — ты тоже выбрал быть смертным, жестянка.

<center>***</center>

Гэвин заглядывает к нему следующей весной в воскресенье. Коннор открывает дверь, впуская их в дом. Черри, не получив никаких инструкций от своего хозяина, приветственно тявкает ему и тут же радостно трусит в гостиную, с любопытством обнюхивая всё подряд. Она уже довольно заметно подросла, но всё ещё остаётся непосредственным гиперактивным щенком, с завидным упорством игноририруя команды Рида, призывающего её вернуться и вести себя прилично.

— Пусть, — говорит Коннор, когда Гэвин пытается извиниться.

Они проходят вслед за собакой в гостиную.

— Представляешь, дошли до тебя пешком, — делится Гэвин, вытягивая ноги перед собой и слегка морщась при этом. У него одышка, он выглядит уставшим. — На буднях у меня нет времени подолгу с ней гулять, и она отрывается по выходным.

— Физические нагрузки полезны и ей, и тебе. Но в твоём возрасте всё же нужна мера, — замечает Коннор и уходит на кухню, чтобы вскоре вернуться со стаканом воды с лимоном. — На обратную дорогу я закажу вам такси.

— Что, уже прогоняешь? — фыркает Гэвин, принимая от него стакан.

Коннор присаживается рядом.

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

Черри снова пробегает мимо них, остервенело размахивая коротким хвостом, гавкает им пару раз и уносится дальше.

— Знаешь, для питбуля она удивительно неагрессивна, — замечает Гэвин, прикладывая холодный стакан ко лбу, покрытому едва заметной испариной. На улице май, погода стоит тёплая и солнечная, и ему наверняка было непросто идти с неугомонной собакой под пеклом.

— У неё хороший хозяин, — улыбается Коннор.

— Который ничего не смыслит в воспитании, — ворчит Гэвин в ответ.

Когда Коннор на руках принёс ему Черри в прошлое Рождество, Гэвин долго и выразительно возмущался, а затем умолк и с недовольным видом отобрал щенка, после чего провёл с ней неразлучно весь вечер. Иногда Коннор замечал на его рабочем планшете среди прочих открытые вкладки со статьями о правильном питании и дрессировке собак.

Они сидят какое-то время в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шумным дыханием Черри и цоканием её когтей по полу.

— Когда мы подходили, я видел неподалёку… этого парня. Со светлыми волосами, — Гэвин ставит опустошённый бокал на журнальный стол перед собой, задержав взгляд на очках, лежащих поверх раскрытой книги. — Андроида.

— Саймон, — рассеянно подсказывает Коннор. — Да, он… заходит ко мне иногда.

Сегодня Саймон рассказывал ему о том, чем занимается в Вашингтоне Маркус, где побывала Норт за последние полгода, какие исследовательские планы озвучил на конференции «Киберлайф-Нью-2067» бессмертный Элайджа Камски. Перед уходом Саймон попросил Коннора не забывать о плановой диагностике в центре при Иерихоне. Они никогда не были особенно близки, но лицо Саймона выражало глубокую печальную озабоченность, и Коннор пообещал сходить.

Черри с интересом обнюхивает угол гостиной, где когда-то была лежанка Сумо, хотя Коннор сомневается, что там мог остаться какой-то запах, а затем непритязательно укладывается прямо на голый паркет и наконец успокаивается.

— Что это за книга? — Гэвин кивает на стол.

— «Убить пересмешника».

— Классика? — улыбается Гэвин. — В школе я бросил на середине, так потом и не добрался… Погоди, у тебя удалённый доступ ко всей мировой библиотеке, а ты читаешь печатную книгу из школьной программы?

— Я… уже читал её в электронном формате, — запнувшись, отвечает Коннор. — Мне просто нравится бумага.

Гэвин щурится, смотрит на него пару мгновений. Затем поднимает голову и медленно осматривается в комнате. Взгляд капитана полиции всегда цепок и внимателен к деталям; Коннор не хочет видеть, но видит: он замечает. Замечает старую мешковатую куртку на вешалке. Кружку с эмблемой группы на тумбе у проигрывателя. Лимон в его собственном стакане. Снова очки.

Гэвин поворачивается к нему.

— У тебя всё в порядке, Коннор?

Он не отвечает.

— Коннор?

Голос Гэвина неожиданно мягок и тих. Коннору хочется откликнуться, но он не может открыть рот.

— Коннор? — снова зовёт голос. — Чем заканчивается эта книга?

Коннор смотрит на Гэвина, концентрируясь на старом шраме, пересекающем переносицу.

— Не знаю, — наконец, отвечает он. — Я не знаю.

Они с Хэнком дошли только до четырнадцатой главы.

Сенсоры фиксируют, как Гэвин осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо, но Коннор не чувствует её. Он вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме тёмного, душного кома, живущего в его душе.

— Мне больно, — шепчет Коннор, смотря перед собой и не видя. — Гэвин, мне так больно.

Он стискивает зубы. Его трясет изнутри, он больше не может контролировать дрожь.

— Покричи, — тихо говорит Гэвин. — Крикни об этом.

И Коннор кричит. Он кричит громко, долго, до металлического скрежета, страшного, нечеловеческого, ощущая, как на всей поверхности корпуса сбивается скин, как перегреваются, стираясь друг о друга изнутри, все микросхемы голосового модуля. Сползая на пол вместе с Гэвином, он кричит и чувствует, как тиски в груди разжимаются на время, не в силах удержать вопль, рвущийся из самого нутра.

Черри испуганно и тоскливо завывает, а затем убегает в другую комнату.

Когда из горла вырывается только хрип, свистящий и режущий слух, Коннор упирается лбом в плечо Гэвина, сминая в руках влажную от пота рубашку на его спине. Его потряхивает от беззвучных, конвульсивных рыданий, и он просто ждёт, когда система справится с непроизвольными судорогами.

Система не справляется.

— Легче? — спрашивает Гэвин, когда он отстраняется.

Коннор отрицательно мотает головой. Затем выдыхает сиплым, неоткалиброванным, жутко фонящим голосом:

— Немного.

Гэвин похлопывает его по плечу.

— Херово быть живым, а?

Взгляд у него самого — затравленный, больной.

Коннор говорит, как есть, — как суть и сущность, как начало, поглощающее конец, и конец, поглощающий начало, как миг между до и после, теряющийся в абсолютном безвременьи:

— Я всегда буду любить его.

Гэвин крепко, горячо сжимает ладонью его затылок.

— Я знаю, жестянка. Знаю. Я тоже.

Коннор закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на тепле пальцев на своей шее.

— На твоём месте я бы уехал, — говорит Гэвин, когда они сидят на диване, а Черри, вновь подкравшаяся к ним, кладёт голову ему на колени. — Продал бы дом и рванул нахрен из этой дыры. И не возвращался бы.

Коннор думает несколько мгновений. А затем кивает.

— Ты прав. Я уеду завтра.

Ответный взгляд Гэвина печален, но в нём нет удивления.

Перед тем, как сесть в беспилотное такси, вместо домашнего адреса Гэвин называет автонавигатору адрес департамента.

— Слишком много работы, не успеваю разгрести все дела на буднях, — спокойно поясняет он Коннору, но Коннор видит на его лице уже несмываемую печать усталости и бескомпромиссного долга перед самим собой.

Он запускает Черри в салон, после чего Коннор крепко обнимает его, царапнувшись щекой о жёсткую седую щетину.

— Не пропадай, — говорит Гэвин на прощание. — И если что… ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Коннор кивает. Конечно, он знает.

Гэвин уезжает, и он ещё долго смотрит вслед уносящемуся прочь беспилотнику. Когда он пропадает из вида, Коннор отворачивается и идёт в дом.

На следующий день с утра он появляется в участке к началу рабочего дня. Гэвин встречает его удивлённым взглядом.

— Нужно разгрести кое-какие дела, — коротко поясняет Коннор, пока они вместе направляются к своим местам.

Гэвин тепло улыбается ему в ответ. Он ничего не говорит.

Коннору и не нужно слов.

* * *

Когда Гэвин умирает от обширного ишемического инсульта в апреле семьдесят седьмого, Коннор тратит пару недель, чтобы разобраться с документами по передаче его дома в государственную собственность и переводе средств его накопительных сбережений в несколько благотворительных фондов. После этого он подаёт в отставку, продаёт свой дом, раздаёт мебель и вещи, собирает небольшую сумку. В неё он кладёт свою сменную одежду, несколько книг, пару рубашек Хэнка и их общую фотографию в рамке, всегда стоявшую на полке в гостиной.

Он навещает его могилу утром перед отъездом. Сев на колени возле камня, он запускает левую руку в молодую нежно-зелёную траву и прижимает её к нагретой весенним солнцем земле. 

— Я здесь, — едва слышно произносит он. — Я здесь.

Короткие травинки оплетают его пальцы, и ему кажется, что кольцо на безымянном теплеет.

До Гэвина, похороненного в нескольких ярдах к востоку, они доходят вместе со старенькой Черри. Пока она тоскливо жмётся к его ноге, Коннор смотрит на первые ростки, пробивающиеся сквозь свежую почву у самого надгробия. Потом они вместе идут к воротам.

Коннор не знает, куда он поедет. Не знает, вернётся ли когда-нибудь.

Он садится в седан, треплет за ушами Черри, устало лизнувшую его руку, и думает, что порой уйти куда сложнее, чем вернуться.

Затем он поворачивает ключ зажигания и нажимает на педаль.


End file.
